Ben 10 Fantasies
by g1rldraco7
Summary: A collection of my Bevin one shots and requests. PM me if you want one, it's no problem. WARNING NOT FOR LITTLE CHILDREN!
1. Stuck In The Middle

**Hello all this is my first Bevin one shot ever so go easy on me.  
It takes place after the finale of Alien Force so you won't be confused.  
****Well here Ben gets stuck halfway in his closet getting ready to celebrate his anniversary with Kevin.  
Will Ben get ready in time? ****Read to see what happens.  
Also I don't own Ben 10 or anything with it's name on.**

It was a normal day in Bellwood or so it seemed. Today was the 6 month anniversary of Ben and Kevin dating.  
It all started when the Omnitrix was destroyed due to Ben giving it to Vilgax so Kevin and Gwen wouldn't be killed.  
When the self-destruct went off and Kevin became human, Gwen went towards Kevin seeing this as her chance.  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Kevin grab Ben and kiss him hard and have his hands lightly slapped.  
Turns out the reason why Kevin never asked her out was because he's been in love with Ben since they met as kids.  
Kevin kept waiting for the right time to tell him, but life always have a way of interrupting or stalling moments.  
At first she was angry, but she was happy for both of them and hoped she finds someone whoever they may be.  
Of course she was there as Ben broke it off with Julie and to make sure Ben was protected from harm

**(Kevin did back flips when he heard the news. XD)**

It was four in the afternoon Ben planned that him and Kevin have dinner at his house to celebrate their anniversary.  
Ben had his clothes ready so now he was cleaning his room to kill time for now until Kevin arrived.  
The Ultramatrix somehow transformed him into SwampFire so he used vines to hang and put away stuff.  
When he was placing stuff in his closet the vines broke through the wall next to the closet door.  
Being curious Ben as SwampFire went through the hole to see if any major damage was done.

" Oh man this is bad. Well I need to practice I hope mom and dad won't mind fixing my wall."

Soon the Ultrimatrix started beeping which made him try try to escape and it timed out.  
Unfortunately this left Ben stuck with his top half in the closet and his bottom half in his room legs kicking.  
Even though he was slim it wasn't enough to slip out of the hole in the wall unless he could pop his joints.  
He felt his sides ache from the plaster pressing on his tanned hips and knew marks were going to be there.

" So much for dinner. I can't believe this happened to me! I should call Kevin and tell him not to come over."

Fortunately his cell landed out of his pocket in the closet however he wasn't able to grab the darn thing.  
Soon it started ringing and Kevin's name appeared on the screen Ben vainly stretched his arm out.  
After so many stretches and too close for his shoulder to separate, he finally got to answer the call.

" Hey Princess hope you're ready to have the best night of your life."

Kevin said as he weaved in and out of traffic without a care in the world.

" Yeah about that listen I have to tell you..."

Ben said sadly as he felt his skin hurt from the texture of the dry wall.

" Hold on I'll be there soon."

The line ended and Ben sighed as he dropped his cell onto the carpet as he cursed himself.  
How was he going to explain to Kevin that he was stuck in the wall of his closet?  
Ben hoped there was traffic so he would have time to explain and at least try to escape.  
Luck however wasn't on his side as the sound of the front door echoed throughout the house.  
Then he heard an all too familiar voice traveling up the stairs seeking him out.

" Hey Benjy hope you're hungry?"

Ben froze as his eyes locked onto Kevin entering his room, dark brown eyes widen at the sight before him.  
Ben Tennyson wearing only a black shirt and green boxers stuck halfway in the wall near the closet door.  
At first Kevin tried to keep a straight face even though his face was turning red from holding in the laughter.  
Soon he fell over, laughing his ass off not seeing that his boyfriend was twisting like a snake trying to free himself, but no luck.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you were a closet case, but HHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kevin felt his sides hurt as he howled in laughter at the situation.

" SHUTUP YOU BASTARD THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I CAN'T GET OUT AND YOU'RE LAUGHING ISN'T HELPING!"

He finished with a pout and crossed his arms thinking of ways to ignore Kevin.  
Kevin finally stopped as a wicked idea came to mind and his lungs began to hurt.  
They didn't have sex yet because Ben was waiting for the right time and place for it.  
Also with school and alien fighting there was little time for that to happen.  
Kevin smirked as he removed all his clothing freeing his rock hard erection.

He crawled towards the closet and caught Ben off-guard in a passionate kiss.  
Ben's red face vanished as he closed his eyes and sighed letting Kevin ravage his mouth.  
When the need for air came both boys separated panting and huffing from the kiss.  
Kevin went to Ben's neck biting and sucking the sensitive skin which left Ben moan loudly distracting him for what was next to come.

Kevin opened the bag he carried inside holding the items needed for tonight.  
On the floor were 4 tubes of lubricant and a box of double latex condoms.  
His right hand grabbed the hem of Ben's boxers and yanked them off quickly letting the cold air hit him.  
Kevin grinned at Ben's erection that was hard with pre-cum dripping onto the carpet.

Before Ben could protest Kevin placed three fingers at Ben's mouth to which he took in his mouth and started sucking on them.  
While his left hand kept Ben quiet his right hand was moving up and down his length slowly teasing the flesh.  
Kevin removed both hands leaving Ben hot and bothered like a dog in heat needing release  
Kevin opened one of the condom packages and covered his length then applying the lubricant.

He covered three fingers on his right hand with the lube using the left to spread Ben's cheeks apart.  
He slowly slid one finger into the pink entrance. Ben gasped as the weird feeling made him whimper.  
Kevin slid his finger out before adding another and started scissoring to prepare Ben.  
The whimpering got louder as Ben tried to relax until his body trembled as Kevin hit something that made it pleasurable.  
Unable to speak he moaned as his prostate was jabbed repeatedly and felt his body heat up  
Kevin added the third finger in which caused Ben to thrust along with the fingers.

" Nnnn..Kevin!"

" Come on Ben tell me what you want."

Kevin teased as he slowed the movement of his fingers on purpose

" NNNN! I nne..ed yyou inside me."

Kevin grinned at the reply and removed his fingers and lubed up his cock for the next part of the plan.  
Ben whined at the loss until he felt hands on his hips and felt something bigger than the fingers enter him slowly.  
Buried at the hilt Kevin waited for Ben to adjust which was hard because Ben was unbelievably tight and the intense heat was driving him crazy.  
He started at a slow pace to ease Ben into it. Ben started whimpering signaling Kevin to go faster.  
Kevin agreed so his hips went faster enjoying the feel and heat of being inside Ben.  
It wasn't long before Ben started moving along with the movement Kevin's hips made.

" KKevin please!"

That made Kevin lose control and soon his hips were moving like a jackhammer causing Ben to moan and howl as the thick length repeatedly jabbed his prostate with no mercy. The sounds in the whole house were howls, moans,and grunts. No one knew how long they were going at it but both boys were soon close to the edge. Kevin removed his right hand to work Ben's length along with his thrusts. Ben jerked his head back his vision turned white.

" You're close. Show me how much you're enjoying this!"

Kevin growled as he felt Ben was nearing his climax and his hips were straining to keep up the pace.

" Kev... I can't take it!

" Cum for me Benji."

Kevin growled in a low tone as he increase the strength in his thrusting into the pliant body of Ben.  
Ben gripped the wall and screamed Kevin's name for all to hear as he climaxed on his thighs and the poor carpet.  
Kevin grabbed Ben's hips and gave a final hard thrust as he filled him with his seed and bit his neck  
Kevin's legs gave out as he fell backwards from the exhaustion washing over him like a wave.

The wall broke as Ben was pulled to the ground in Kevin's possessive grip..  
Both layed on their sides panting and sweating from their intense orgasms.  
Some time after Ben lifted himself off Kevin wincing as the pain shot up his spine.  
Kevin turned him around and kissed his forehead and rubbed his hips softly.

" I'm sorry I went too rough on you for your first time."

Kevin said as he checked Ben for any signs of blood and found he was okay.

" Don't worry I'll get use to it. Wasn't expecting this to happen, but Happy Anniversary"

Ben said with a tired smile as he felt his eyes become heavy and fall asleep

" Happy Anniversary."

Kevin removed the condom and placed in the bag he had them in.  
As the couple slept from exhaustion the clock on Ben's desk read 12:30 a.m.  
Also Kevin brought pizza for their dinner which was left in the oven for later.

**The End :D**

**WOW! hard to believe it took me three hours to type.  
****I hope it wasn't too graphic for you fans.  
****Anyway I don't really know how sex between males works.  
****So I used what I read from other stories like this.  
****Anyway i need to shower so review.  
****Careful this is my first time writing this stuff.**


	2. A Ben 10 Fantasy

**Okay this one shot was requested by Tom Riddle III.  
I can't believe I'm actually typing this.  
****Well here goes and I hope it turns out well.  
Major warning to those reading this:  
****Make sure you have a clean set of clothes waiting to change into.  
Trust me after reading this you'll need to. Here we go!**

How did this happen? How could Ben Tennyson agree to do such a sexual fantasy?  
With Lance and Albedo in which his lover Kevin never liked at all.  
All these things spun in his head trying to remember the details.  
How did he convinced or bribed the elder to participate in this?  
Ben was in the center of a big room, soundproof hopefully.  
His arms were chained up leaving him to kneel on the floor.

The chains were done so his circulation wouldn't be interrupted.  
He was shirtless just wearing green shorts and boxers waiting.  
He heard the door knob turning and soon the other three arrived.  
Lance, Albedo and Kevin walked in locking the door in their wolf forms.  
Kevin went to the corner opening the duffel bag which had items needed for this.

Lance went behind Ben feeling the smooth skin of his back making Ben shiver.  
Albedo went to Ben's left arm activating the ultimatrix and moving the dial to select an alien.  
He pushed it down and watched as Ben became Rath still chained up and not happy about it.

" LET TELL YOU SOMETHING ALBEDO OF THE GALVAN! RATH DOESN'T LIKE BEING CHAINED UP LIKE SOME OWWW!"

He turned to see wolf Kevin with nothing on holding a horse whip smirking.  
Even though this was arousing, getting whipped didn't exactly tickle.

Before he could say anything Albedo was bare as well jerking him off.

" You agreed to this, just admit you like it."

" KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN RELEASE ME OR AHHHHHH!"

Rath roared as Lance was prepping him with his right hand while the left was massaging his left nipple.  
Kevin started licking the right nipple while he gently whipped his back with the stiff horse whip.  
Albedo then started to deep throat the tiger and massage his balls while Kevin jerked him off.  
Rath started purring as Lance added a third finger and leaned his head back to kiss him.  
Soon they stopped and stepped back from Rath who was panting and growling being hot and bothered.

Lance and Kevin each grabbed a condom and put it on their hard cocks while Albedo began sucking harder.  
Lance went behind Rath and thrusted into him moaning at the tight heat as he slid right in and felt hot.  
Rath moaned loudly as the thick cock stretched him and his prostate was hit on the first thrust.  
Albedo was still sucking him as Kevin went behind Albedo and entered him groaning softly.  
Rath leaned forward as much as he could kissing Kevin as Lance was licking his neck roughly

Rath couldn't think as he was taken by the gray wolf and his body was tingling with pleasure.  
Plus with Albedo sucking him why bother thinking as his mind melted into a pool of bliss.  
Suddenly Rath broke the chains and grabbed Albedo's head as he skull fucked him hard!  
Feeling the vibrations of moans hit his length matching the thrusts from Lance's hips.  
No one knew how long they were at it, but their climaxes were coming and rather fast.

Rath came roaring into Albedo's mouth as his hips were jerking wildly from his orgasm.  
Albedo came onto the floor as Kevin reached his limit and then Lance was the last one.  
They separated and layed on the floor catching their breathes and savoring the tastes.  
Rath was on his back staring at the ceiling with his dilated eyes and sweat covered body.  
Albedo then grabbed one of the condoms on the floor and put it on his still hard cock

Albedo aimed himself at the tiger's entrance and slid right in and started going slow.  
Lance kneeled in front of Rath's face who started sucking his length greedily like candy.  
Kevin went to Lance's entrance and began to thrust even though Lance growled in warning.  
Rath moaning louder and louder as his prostate was hit each time and Lance was sucking him.  
Albedo felt himself thrust faster as he watched Kevin fuck Lance while Rath was sucking him.

Lance started thrusting into Rath's mouth and moaned around the tiger's thick cock.  
Kevin's eyes turned a darker shade as he fucked the gray wolf harder and pant loudly.  
Albedo thrusted harder before he came hard into Rath and rubbed the tiger's hips.  
Kevin climaxed and slid out of Lance as his back hit the ground with a soft thump.  
Lance panted before he snarled and mounted Kevin with such speed and strength.  
Albedo quickly put a condom on Rath and then slid himself onto Rath's cock slowly.  
Soon they were lost into the passion and just continued to take each other hard.

Soon they all climaxed and rolled off each other satisfied and sweaty from the heat.  
Soon a green light filled the room and Ben was lying there red, panting and his shorts ruined from the activity.  
Kevin crawled toward Ben kissing him lovingly while Lance did the same for Albedo.  
Ben winked and started sucking Kevin clean while Kevin removed Ben shorts and cleaned him as well.

Kevin handed Ben some clean clothes as he changed as well.  
Ben had on a white t-shirt with dark green shorts and black boxers.  
Kevin had on a black t-shirt with black shorts and blue shorts.  
Lance and Albedo just finished changing sitting next to the couple.  
Lance had on a gray t-shirt and dark gray shorts.  
Albedo had on a red t-shirt and dark red shorts.  
They were all in human form due to being drained of energy.

" That was...interesting."

Ben leaned against Kevin as he felt himself trying to fight off sleep.

" Never imagined you were so tight and hot Ben."

Lance had a smile of satisfaction on his face as Albedo yawned.

" It was amazing, definitely worth it."

Albedo felt very sleepy and knew he would very sore the next day.

" Yeah well this will the last time we do this type of activity. So you better have photographic memory!"

Kevin wrapped a protective arm tightly around Ben's waist.

" Relax Kevin. I don't think I could handle doing this again."

Ben sighed, he knew Kevin was possessive and yet it can be annoying at times.

" Good thing I had this then."

Lance revealed a video camera was hidden in the duffel bag recording the whole time.

" Kevin's right you are a pervert!"

Albedo just rolled his eyes as Lance secured the film and made sure it was safe.

" You better keep that to yourself! Last thing is for Will Harangue to get that and show the world that video tape of us!"

Kevin kept his eyes on Ben and wondered how hectic their lives would be if this video leaked out.

" Yeah I can imagine what he'll say ' Ben Tennyson is a kinky freak and menace.' "

Ben yawned as he leaned into Kevin's form chest and became warm.

" Well you're my kinky freak and no one elses!"

Kevin nuzzled the back of Ben's neck breathing in his scent while Ben purred in contentment.  
Lance and Albedo were doing the same. One thing's for sure this is a Ben 10 Fantasy :)

**WOW! Uh oh I have to shower and change... You know why and I hope you enjoyed it! ****Shower time for me and to you readers**


	3. Everyone Loves Threes

**Everyone loves Threes**

**This a request for StuffedToyCuddler so enjoy :)  
****Also major warning since will very graphic in detail so SHOO little children!**

It was a typical night for Kevin and Ben as they watched a movie in the living room.  
The kids and Gwen were asleep thank goodness as they couple watched a movie in peace.  
Soon they fell asleep and Ben's mind began to wonder about some fantasies he's always had.

_Fantasy Number 1_

_Funerals are never fun especially if the dead person is a loved one close to you.  
__Ben and Lance had to prepare for Kevin and Albedo's funeral which was shocking.  
__A mission went wrong costing them their lives to keep the others safe and it was sad.  
__Gwen and Saundra took the four pups to let Ben and Lance grieve in peace for awhile.  
__Ben came home only to beak down more since it was hollow without Kevin and so many memories came flooding in.  
__Lance was in a similar trance, knowing he would have to sell his home for it held too many painful memories.  
__He followed Ben home since he really didn't feel going into an empty house and just hugged the hero._

_" Why, why were they taken from us? Why Kevin? WHY?"_

_"Yelling like a crazy person isn't going to fix anything Ben, you need to pull yourself together!"_

_" Great the pervert who kept flirting with me is giving me advice. I thought you would be happy Kevin is out of the way so you can hump my sweet ass!"_

_" HOW dare you accuse me of not loving Albedo! He is my true mate!"_

_" Then why did you always say, I can satisfy you better than the half-breed!"_

_They glared into each others eyes, growling loudly due to lack of sleep and anger.  
__Next thing they were kissing each other hard and tearing their clothes off without a care.  
__Ben licked and bit at Lance's chest while Lance growled in lust and dragged them to the living room.  
__Lance grabbed Ben's firm ass and smacked it roughly before bringing Ben's entrance to his face and delved his tongue right in.  
__Lance pushed his hard thick cock past Ben's lips and moaned as the Ben's hot mouth sucked it like a lollipop.  
__He slid one finger in and began probing while his free hand stroked Ben's cock hard making the brunette moan.  
__He inserted the second finger and began stretching the hot and very tight muscles while leaving hickies on Ben's waist._

_" I always wondered how you tasted and NGH! Your pretty mouth is talented! Good boy, suckle me like the bitch you are!"_

_Lance groaned as he added another finger and found Ben's sweet spot and just jabbed hit hard.  
__Ben moaned louder from the finger fucking and released on Lance's chest making the older wolf suckle and nip his inner thigh.  
__Lance removed his fingers and flipped Ben onto his hands and knees, grabbing the back of his hair and slowly sliding into Ben.  
__Ben gasped as the thick cock stretched him more, but Lance's grip on his hair made him stay in place.  
__Lance began to roll his hips as he smacked Ben's rear, feeling the tight muscles clench around hic cock._

_" Tightest ass I've ever been in. Mmmm I can never get tired of this!"_

_Ben just growled as he was taken on his couch by Lance, but his body betrayed him and he just moaned wildly from the rough treatment.  
__Feeling Ben's entrance tighten around his cock as he slid in and out made his brain overload with lust.  
__Lance increased his thrusting as he pulled Ben into his lap to kiss the crook of his soft neck.  
__His hands flicked and twisted Ben's nipples making the brunette scream and howl in pleasure and let's his hips thrust wildly.  
__The poor couch creaked and moved from the hard, rough sex of Ben and Lance who were too busy screaming and roaring from it.  
__Lance had his tail wrap around Ben's cock and stroke him since they were near their limit and soon they came hard.  
__Suddenly with a loud crack, the couch broke and flattened out from under them, but they were too tired to care.  
__Lance panted on his back while Ben sat there rubbing his chest since his nipples throbbed in pain._

_" You do realize what we did was wrong and inappropriate, not to mention killed my couch."_

_" Of course, but it did take our mind off reality and it was amazing pleasure after all."_

_Ben just nodded because his brain hurt too much, but just began moving up and down as Lance's hands grabbed his hips._

_End of First Fantasy_

Ben jolted awake and looked to find he was in Kevin's lap, wrapped in Kevin's arms while the owner was snoring away.  
Ben giggled at the scene before falling asleep again and his brain brought up another fantasy.

_Fantasy Number 2_

_Ben as Little Red Riding was off to deliver some goodies to his grandfather who was ill.  
__Unknown to Ben, his grandfather was eaten by the big bad wolf known as Albedo.  
__He heard the grandson was coming to visit so the wolf saw this as his chance to finally have him all to himself.  
__The wolf, after donning the pajamas crawled into the bed and said in his sweetest voice,_

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's me grandfather, Little Red Riding Hood. I've come to bring you a basket of goodies and some flowers, may I come in?"_

_"Lift up the latch, open the door, and walk in," said the wolf._

_"Here grandfather, I bought you some flowers and some goodies to help you feel better."_

_But, as Ben got closer to his grandfather, he noticed that something wasn't quite right._

_"My, what big ears you have Grandpa"_

_"All the better to hear you with my dear."_

_"My, what big eyes you have Grandpa!"_

_"All the better to see you with my dear."_

_At this point, Ben grabbed the bedspread and pulled it off his grandfather._

_"My, what a big bulge you have grandfather! Wait why did I do this"_

_"All the better to fuck you with," exclaimed the wolf as he jumped out of the bed._

_"Now take off that red cape of yours and let me see what goodies you have for me!"_

_As he stepped back, Ben started undoing the string which held his cape together._

_"Boy is this wolf ever in for a surprise," Ben thought to himself._

_As the cape fell to the floor, the wolf was surprised to see what was underneath his cape.  
__Little Red Riding Hood was wearing nothing, but a red lacy camisole, a red garter belt and a red leather G-String._

_"No Mr. Wolf," said Ben, "you got it all wrong, let ME see what goodies YOU have for me!_

_The wolf started backing away. He hadn't been expecting this.  
__Little Red Riding Hood stepped forward and grabbed the wolf by his dick._

_"Hmmm, not much here, but we can work around it," said Red._

_He stroked the wolf's dick until it was once again erect and ready to go.  
__He pushed him on the floor and sat on him, moaning as he was penetrated.  
__The wolf started whimpering as Red moved himself up and down on him.  
__Ben went faster and faster till the wolf was almost howling with pleasure.  
__Just as the wolf was about to cum, Red stopped moving with a smirk on his face._

_"Why, did you stop," panted the wolf. "I'm not ready yet," said Ben._

_He pushed himself off him and positioned himself over his face._

_"Be a good boy, eat all your dinner, and maybe I'll let you have dessert."_

_The wolf started licking Red, while Red played with his nipples and the wolf's tail jerking him off  
__Moaning, Red moved around on the wolf's face feeling the long tongue search his area.  
__The wolf went faster and faster until finally Red climaxed hard covering his cock.  
__Ben eeped as Albedo pushed him onto his hands and knees and mounted him while ripping off the red G-String.  
__The wolf took off hard and fast as Ben just moaned loudly as he was fucked hard._

_" You mess with the wolf, you get the fangs! Now give it all to me my lovely bitch!"_

_Ben yelped as he felt the wolf bit into his neck as he was fucked without mercy and screamed in pleasure from it.  
__Soon Ben again with a loud scream and shuddered as he felt the wolf tense before climaxing.  
__They both fell onto their side and Ben moaned as the wolf licked them both clean of their fun and hugged him._

_" Best goodies I ever had and will only enjoy now that you're mine Red."_

_End of Second Fantasy!_

Of course we can't leave out Kevin who was watching his mate bounce up and down on his cock.  
Let me explain, Kevin was asleep until he woke up to Ben removing his pants and underwear.  
Kevin was about to tell him something when he noticed Ben's eyes were closed the entire time.  
Ben stripped himself and grabbed one of Kevin's hands and began sucking on them to make them wet.  
Ben was dreaming about having sex with him and yet didn't know it was really happening.

Kevin was going to wake up Ben, but they say you must never wake up a sleep walker or fucker in this case.  
Ben then guided the wet fingers to his entrance and Kevin began stretching him while Ben licked and sucked his cock.  
Kevin knew this was so wrong, but his cock and brain said _just do it_ so he did without question.  
Once prepped, Ben hovered over Kevin's lap and then slid down as Kevin slid right in, making them both moan.  
Ben waited before moving up and down slowly, placing his hands on Kevin's abs to balance himself.

Kevin felt his mind fill with lust watching Ben ride his cock without care and moan happily from it.  
Kevin began to move his hips, to get rewarded with throaty moans and his name being called softly.  
Ben moved faster and began to play with his own nipples while Kevin smacked his rear and began stroking Ben's cock.  
Ben moaned louder and louder from the assault and then howled as he came hard, covering his and Kevin's stomachs.  
Kevin growled before grabbing Ben's hips and brought him down hard, making Ben scream more than usual.

Then he released into Ben as the tight muscles clenched his cock, marking him inside and out..  
Both panted as Ben licked and kissed Kevin's face before saying I love with all my heart and curled up on his chest.  
Kevin smiled before getting a nearby napkin and wiping the mess away and covering them with a blanket.  
Kevin kissed Ben's head as he removed himself and both feel asleep, happy to have each other and no one else.


	4. Kevin's Birthday

**Okay peeps this is another one shot I have created.  
****It came to me while I was listening to my ipod.  
****Ben is trying to find a gift for Kevin's birthday.  
****So he goes to Lance and Albedo to help and they give him an interesting idea.  
****Well you know the drill enjoy the talented smut.  
****Also they're all human and no pregnancy.  
****Based from Ben's Pet Wolf :)  
****Again I don't own Ben 10 or the songs listed here:**

**Automatic by The Brothers Conti**  
**Blow Your Mind By Eve**  
**Rapture by Iio**  
**Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran**  
**Just Dance by Lady Gaga**  
**Bump and Grind by R. Kelly**  
**Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye**  
**Save Your Kisses For Me by Natasha Thomas**

Birthdays are always fun, but getting gifts for a special person is hard when they have everything.  
Ben Tennyson was looking for a gift for his boyfriend Kevin Levin for his birthday.  
They've been together for 4 years and they were very happy together.  
The 20 year old sighed as he saw nothing that would please his lover( his opinion though).  
They lived in a house a block away from Ben's parents in a nice green house with a black trim.

He figured maybe he would wait for Kevin to come home and be on the bed wearing nothing, but a red ribbon.  
He blushed before shaking the following images showing the reaction.  
He then remembered Lance and Albedo being the only other gay couple.  
Maybe they could help him find a gift for the brute. Leaving the mall after getting some new boxers.  
Due to the fact Kevin always ripped his boxers off him when they would make love.

He got into his car and drove near the burger shack smelling the heavenly scent of chili frisk.  
Albedo and Lance's home was near the place so Albedo could get to chili fries no problem.  
He parked in front of the red house with a gray trim hoping they were home.  
He walked up the the red door knocking and waiting patiently for someone to answer.  
Soon the door opened to reveal Lance wearing just gray shorts and sweating from working out.

Ben loved Kevin so much, but Lance was always trying to persuade the younger to have a threesome with him and Albedo.

" Hello sweet one, you changed your mind yet?"

Lance couldn't help, but to teaes the young sexy man in front of him.

" NO you pervert! I need your help getting a gift for Kevin's birthday."

Lance loved how riled up Ben got when he messed with him, too cute.

" Calm down there. Come in Albedo will be here soon with chili fries."

The gray haired man let the brunette into his home still hoping that he would have one night with him.  
Ben sat on the couch as Lance sat in front of him on the coffee table wiping away the sweat.

" So you haven't found a gift for the jerk yet?"

" No, but I figured you guys are the only other couple we know maybe you have some ideas."

" Why don't you give him a private strip show?"

" Really? Have you ever tried that?"

" Oh yes I did that for Albedo for his birthday and it was one of the best nights we ever had. I can show you what to do and make a cd."

" That would save some time and be a unique gift. Thank you."

" Not so fast you have to do something for me. That way we're even."

" What exactly do you want anyway?"

" I want a video of just you stripping."

" Fine, BUT make sure no one finds it or I'm dead."

" It's a deal sweet one and please consider the proposition."

So it was agreed although Ben wasn't so sure it would this easy.  
Albedo arrived carrying two bags with chili fries surprised to see Ben.  
Once it was explained he wanted to help by picking the music.  
It was five days before Kevin's birthday so Ben would practice with Lance while Kevin was at work.  
Soon the big day came and Ben was setting up in their bedroom with the camera lance gave him.

It was set to record only Ben stripping then shut off when it was over disguised as a wolf head.  
Soon Ben got the cd player and loaded the cd Albedo burned for him.  
He hoped the music wasn't too perverted and made sure he had room.  
The house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms.  
The master bedroom was black and green with a soft bed in which Ben and Kevin used on a daily basis.

Soon he had everything set all he needed was Kevin to arrive and find the trail.  
It was three in the afternoon when Kevin came home from work.  
He took a morning shift that way he could spend his birthday with Ben.  
He called for Ben, but no answer until he saw a trail of Hershey kisses leading to their room.  
He smirked as he picked up each chocolate until he walked inside the bedroom noting some changes.

The bed had black silk sheets and green silk pillows with some aroma candles already lit.  
The smell made him aware of his body and aroused to feel someone tap his shoulder.  
He turned to see Ben push him to the bed and closing the door.

" The candles are vanilla and ylang ylang which is an aphrodisiac for love making. Here's my present for you Kevin."

Ben pressed a button on the remote to the cd player playing the cd.  
A smooth beat started playing as the song Automatic started.  
Ben swayed his hips slowly removing his green jacket moving to the beat.  
Kevin's eyes followed the movement of his boyfriends hips making his mouth water.  
Ben tossed the jacket as he ran his hands over his chest and sides.

Kevin felt his pants tighten as Ben mewled rubbing his own fabric covered nipples.  
Then Blow Your Mind started as Ben removed his shirt.  
He ran it along his neck and between his legs nothing Kevin's eyes were glazing over with lust.  
He strode over to Kevin and sat in his lap gently grinding into his erection making the elder groan.  
Ben got up as Just Dance began and he twirled his hips faster as he removed his tight jeans.

Ben moaned as his jeans were removed and a bulge was seen covered by his silk green boxers.  
As he twirled Kevin growled as his eyes watch Ben's bulge sway also.  
Bad Romance started to play making Ben close his eyes not seeing Kevin strip himself of his clothes.  
Kevin felt his lust rise to dangerous levels as he freed his cock from it's boxer prison.  
11 inches of Levin meat was hard and throbbing as he watched his lover lose himself to the music.

When Hungry Like the Wolf started Ben gasped as Kevin rammed him into the wall grinding into him hard.  
Ben moaned as Kevin sucked on his neck hard leaving dark marks and twisting his nipples making the younger whimper and moan.  
Kevin gently sucked on his ear and bit it gently before whispering in a husky and lustful tone.

" You naughty boy, never tease the wolf. I'll show you no mercy."

Kevin ravaged Ben's mouth muffling his moans as he viciously ripped off the silk green underwear and stroking him.  
Ben moaned louder as both their cocks ground into each other roughly making a hot delicious friction.  
Ben was about to cum when Kevin pulled back and removed a tube of lubricant from his discarded pants.  
Ben was pushed onto the bed on his back and Kevin placed one lubricated finger into him.  
Ben writhed as Kevin's finger moved inside him while stroking him slowly.

A second finger was added while Kevin suckled on Ben's naval making him whine.  
The third finger hit his prostate producing a loud scream.  
Soon Ben was stretched enough so Kevin removed his fingers.  
He wrapped his arms around him and took off hard and fast as Rapture started to play.  
The bed creaked loudly as the force from Kevin's hips pounded Ben into the mattress as they kissed feverishly silencing their noises.

Ben screamed as he came hard though Kevin's mouth muffled the scream.  
They pulled apart as Save Your Kisses For Me started covering their panting noises.  
Kevin grinned as he saw Ben lying on his back, lips red and eyes glazed.  
He started licking Ben's essence off him enjoying the moans from Ben.  
Once their breathing was normal Kevin flipped Ben onto his hands and knees.  
He grabbed his hips and thrusted into him making Ben groan.

" Again? Please I'm sore and everything is blurry."

" I said I'll show you no mercy!"

Then the song Bump and Grind started in which Kevin started fast and hard making Ben scream as his lover ravaged him.  
Gwen, Lance, Albedo and the family arrived at their house with a cake and gifts for Kevin.  
Gwen planned a surprise party, and made sure not to tell Ben about it.  
Although both cars were in the driveway, the house looked as no one was home.  
The gifts and cake were placed on the table as Gwen walked down the hallway hearing music coming from the end.

She knew this was Ben and Kevin's room due to the sign on it.  
She wondered what was going on wondering why the song Let's Get It On was playing?  
Her parents, her brother Ken, Ben's parents, Lance and Albedo were right behind.  
She turned the knob and flipped the light switch on with everyone shouting " SURPRISE!"  
That lead into screams of surprise and embarrassment from everyone in the room.  
Ben was sitting naked in Kevin's lap, face burning red trying to cover himself while Kevin hid his face into Ben's bare shoulder.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? THAT'S WHY DOORS HAS LOCKS!"

Gwen's face was impossibly red and she kept trying to cover her eyes.

" Looks like it worked way better than expected huh Ben?"

He grunted as Albedo jabbed him in his ribs for the rude remark.

" Stop being such a pervert!"

Albedo kept wondering why he puts up with such a pervert and it's always the same answer.

" What are all of you doing here?"

Kevin asked to break the awkward tension in the room.

" We came to give you a surprise birthday party, but it looks like you're already started."

Ben growled at Gwen's comment and really wished a black hole would just take them away.

" Listen can you guys wait in the living room while we clean up."

Soon they left closing the door leaving Ben and Kevin alone.  
Ben tried to get up only to have Kevin wrap his arms around his waist licking his shoulder blade.

" Kevin come on we can finish later there's cake."

" I already have my dessert and best gift here."

" Please can we get dressed. I'll make it worth your while."

Kevin removed himself from Ben making him whimper as he cleaned up the both of them.  
They put on a simple t-shirt and short since it was loose and comfortable.  
The cd player was paused and left for after the payt when everyone left.  
Kevin helped Ben walk as they started walking toward the kitchen.

" Happy Birthday Kevin, my love."

" Best birthday present I ever got and will always have."

He finished licking Ben's face making Ben red and nuzzle into his chest.  
Dreading all the questions his family would have for the marks on his neck.  
Also they were unaware that the camera Lance gave Ben recorded them after the strip show.  
In which no one, but Lance would ever se and maybe he would show Albedo one day.

The End

**Oh my. That was delicious and wow took long enough to type :P**


	5. Love Drink

**This is another one shot of Kevin and Ben. It's a sequel to Stuck In The Middle my other story(read if you haven't already).  
****Ben tries to create a new energy drink which has different effect than intended.  
****What happens when Kevin drinks the entire thing and what are the side effects?  
****Read to find out and also I don't own Ben 10 or anything of the kind. :(**

It was a normal day or so for Ben as he worked quietly in the garage of his home wearing goggles.  
He was working on a formula for a new energy drink that would give you energy, but no damage to your organs.  
Of course he had to buy a chemistry kit and different energy drinks to make the formula work.  
He examined each drink and tested which ingredients worked and which ones didn't.  
Which of course caused black smoke to billow out of the garage and make Ben cough.

Lucky for him his parents left for a 2 week cruise with Gwen's parents so he was alone.  
Gwen was busy training with Grandma Verdona during the 2 weeks.  
Kevin was busy hunting down a teleporter pod for a cheap price.  
Ever since their six month anniversary Ben and Kevin were as happy as ever.  
Ben sighed thinking about his handsome brute boyfriend and wished he was here.

Missing how he would just pop out of now where and surprise the younger with flowers or candy.  
After two days of black smoke and testing, the drink was finally finished.  
Ben smiled as he removed the goggles admiring the final product in the beaker.  
Odd it was the same color as his eyes and it had a very sweet wafting from it.  
He poured it in a 32 ounce clear bottle with the rest in a vial and a dropper.

Placing the vial and bottle he took the dropper with him to test on his dog in the backyard.

" Lucifer here boy! Where are you?"

Soon the German Shepard jumped on him licking his face happily not noticing another one who walked up and licked his hand.

" WOAH WOAH Down boy down boy! Oh is this your friend?"

He petted the other Shepard's head getting his hand licked seeing it was a female.  
He picked up the dog's water bowl and emptied the dropper into it.  
Both dogs lapped up the green liquid quickly before they shook.  
Suddenly the female dog ran into Lucifer's dog house whining.  
Lucifer then followed inside soon the dog house was shaking with whines and pants emitting from it.  
Ben blushed seeing his energy drink made his dog horny so he went to get the hose.  
While he was trying to calm his dog down Kevin arrived walking into the open garage carrying a bag looking for his boyfriend.

He smirked evilly as he went inside up to Ben's room setting up everything he had planned for tonight.  
It's been a month since their anniversary so Kevin wanted to make up for being gone on his teleporter pod hunt.  
Inside the bag he brought were silk bed sheets, rose petals along with the condoms and lubricant left from the anniversary.  
When everything was set he returned to the garage looking for something to drink.

Nothing, but water and milk in the house so he looked in the refrigerator in the garage.  
So far nothing until his eyes landed a green bottle labeled energy drink.  
**(Oh no Kevin's going to drink it!)  
**He grabbed the bottle and opened the cork hit by the sweet scent.  
Kevin blushed as the smell reminded him of Ben and the color of his eyes.

Sipping the green liquid the smooth and sweet taste overloaded his senses and he soon drank it all.  
The bottle was left on the ground Kevin felt turned on suddenly hearing footsteps heading toward the garage.  
He hid in the shadows watching Ben walk in soaking wet from trying to calm his dog.  
Ben shivered from the cold water closing the garage door until he felt familiar lips and teeth attacking his neck.

" Hey Benji I'm home."

Kevin said in a seductive tone making Ben's knees turn to jello."

" Kevin? When did you get back?"

Ben asked as His eyes closed as Kevin sucked on his neck leaving hickeys.

" About 15 minutes ago. Why are you wet?"

Kevin asked as his left hand traveled under Ben's shirt pinching his left nipple while his right hand was fondling Ben in his jeans.

" Ummm...I..hhad tto wash mmy dog OH GOD!"

Ben moaned feeling Kevin press himself into his rear while his erection harden in Kevin's hand.

" By the way that energy drink you made is perfect. It had your eye color, scent and taste all in one. Did you make for me?"

Kevin growled removing Ben's jacket and shirt with one hand.  
He spun Ben around and kissed him passionately gripping his rear as he ravaged his mouth.  
Ben whimpered and moaned loudly allowing himself to be taken.  
Soon they parted for air as Kevin removed his two shirts smirking.

Ben felt the red on his face burn more from admiring Kevin's studly body.  
Kevin hoisted him over his shoulder carrying him upstairs removing his wet jeans and boxers along the way.  
Ben was about to protest until he moaned loudly as Kevin was sucking his dick while carrying him.  
Reaching Ben's room Kevin placed him in front of his bedroom.  
Kevin then removed his jeans and boxers standing their in all his glory nude for Ben.

" WOW!"

Ben's face burned redder as he gazed at Kevin's member which was an impressive size.

" Thanks now turn around, spread em and grab the door frame."

Ben's mind was too far gone to argue or question as he did what he was told.  
He heard rustling and the click of a plastic cap open.  
Kevin lubed up three of his fingers and stuck one inside Ben's entrance.  
Ben moaned as the lone finger moved in a circle.

His moans got louder as another one entered him making his hips shake slightly.  
When the third finger entered it hit something that made him tremble and gasp.  
Kevin jabbed his prostate repeatedly while using his other hand to open the condom.  
Once it was on he removed his fingers making Ben whimper loudly

Ben felt hands on his hips and something way bigger than the fingers enter him to the hilt.  
Kevin moaned at the heat and tightness of Ben, gone a whole month without the feeling.  
It's been a month since they did it and Kevin was trying to stay still waiting for Ben to adjust.  
Ben shifted a bit causing a growl from Kevin and he took off fast and hard.  
Ben screamed as Kevin hit his prostate dead on and gripped the door frame as pleasure rushed through his system.

" What's my name? SLAM What's my name? SLAM!"

Kevin smirked evilly as he thrusted harder to make Ben scream louder.

" KEVIN, KEVIN OHGODOHGOD OH FUCK ME HARDER!"

Soon Kevin grabbed Ben's dick and started to stroke him while pounding into him like a jack hammer.  
Kevin was amazed Ben lasted this long, but then this is how it was the last time.

" You're close now I can feel it."

" NNNNNg Oh Kevin I'm ggoing to cum!"

" Cum for me Benji!"

Ben bit his lip before he screamed to the top of his lungs Kevin's name as he climaxed on his bedroom door.  
This caused his neighbors to call, but no one would answer anytime soon.  
Ben sagged like his body had no bones as he released the frame his hands hurting.  
He turned his head to see Kevin still smiling at his pliant form.

" Didn't know you could scream like that. Wanna finish this up in your room?"

" Wwhat? How are you not tired."

" Not to brag, but I didn't cum yet."

Ben blushed feeling Kevin still hard in him as Kevin carried him to the room locking the door and making sure no one would get in.  
This continued for two and a half days with none of them leaving the room... Then the drink wore off.  
Even though he still had time before his parents came back his energy drink would never be made for the public.  
Why you ask? Well since Ben wrote down what he combined to make it, Kevin kept the paper locked up.  
Somehow made bottles of it and stashed it somewhere where only he would get it.  
Ben wouldn't complain he was happy except for being sore after the marathon love making Kevin gave him.  
A side effect on Kevin when he would have the love drink which was named by him and only to be used by him.

**The End**

**PHEW! I'm done. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.  
****I have to shower for typing this stuff get me hot and bothered.**


	6. Pineapple

**Pineapple**

**This is request for StuffedToyCuddler.  
Like I said before if you have a request, message me.  
This is a what if situation in my Ben's Pet Wolf Universe.**

It was a beautiful sunny day for a family BBq and that was the general idea for Ben and his family.  
Kevin and him were discussing about what things to do since they have kids,not to mention their twins had kids as well.  
So Gwen helped them decide to have a family BBQ with just the 9 of them and an insane amount of food to cook.

Right now Lance and Kevin we setting up the table, chairs and shade while Gwen was watching the kids.  
Ben and Albedo were busying setting up the grill and then cooking some hot dogs, hamburgers and chicken.  
They were busy chatting about random things including some juicy details.  
Yes Ben has keeping something from Kevin, but it was in the past and it seemed unworthy.

" So Levin has no idea that you and Pierce dated when he was covered in that multilayer coat? You are a sneaky monkey."

Albedo teased as Ben was shifting from foot to foot from all the information prodding.

" QUIET Alby! It was before I got the Ultramtrix and besides Kevin broke it off so we were broken up at the time. Besides Gwen suggested I try going out with Pierce to take my mind off the mess."

Ben still wondered if Gwen suggested that to him so she could go out with Kevin, although it would have been a blood bath.

" I see, but still I know you and Kevin did it, I just wonder if you tried any of the porcupine I mean you only live once right?"

Ben kept his gaze as he flipped some burgers over and Albedo smirked at the red tinting Ben's face.

" Oh my you and Pierce did get closer and explored some areas I see. You can tell the hot details, you know I would never say anything."

" If it will make you shutup then fine. It happened on the second date and it was so magical."

_/Flashback Begins Now/_

_Ben was driving towards Pierce's home after their second date with Pierce holding his hand.  
When Kevin broke off their relationship due to him being mutated for the second time, Ben was really lost.  
So Gwen suggested he try asking out Pierce since they did get along and it was just dating.  
Besides what harm could happen from a few dates and trying out someone new?_

_They arrived to Pierce's home which was deviod of any life except for a note let be Helen saying she was with Manny on a mission.  
Pierce unlocked the door and Ben was lead inside as the door was locked.  
Ben admired the simple details and color schemes and the pictures placed around the living room._

_" I know it ain't much, but it is home, I had alot of fun tonight."_

_" Me too, see I told you there is nothing to worry about."_

_" I just don't want to find out that Levin has been monitoring us or I end up beaten up in a alley."_

_" First off HE broke it off with me! Second Gwen suggested this so IF anything happens blame her and why ruin the night talking about him. Why do I smell pineapple?"_

_" It's my cologne, Helen says I use too much, but she says pineapple best represents me for some reason."_

_Pierce noticed Ben was getting closer and he walked backward until his back hit the wall.  
Ben looked up into his eyes and saw the hidden lust in them matching his own.  
He needed some action and the pineapple scent was making him hard.  
Besides when will they have another chance at this anyway?_

_" I can see why, you have spiky armor that protects the sweet, juicy flavor inside and I want a taste."_

_Ben pressed his lips to Pierce's and felt his lips tremble from the touch.  
They were soft and this being Pierce's first experience, he would take it slow.  
Pierce moaned and slid his tongue in Ben's mouth and grabbed his head.  
They moaned and grabbed each other as their tastes mixed and danced on their tongues.  
Ben tasted pineapple and something unique as Pierce while Pierce sucked harshly to get more of the sweet addicting flavor of Ben._

_Pierce dragged them both to his bedroom and locked the door while removing his shirt and pants.  
Ben quickly stripped off his own clothes and pushed Pierce onto the bed growling.  
Pierce groaned as Ben found his sensitive spots and sucked on them hard leaving love bites.  
Ben's hands found Pierce's nipples and began to rub them, earning groans from the teen.  
Ben played with Pierce's nipples as he covered Pierce's neck and chest with love bites.  
When he pulled back to admire his work he never stopped teasing Pierce._

_He saw the underwear and ripped them off seeing Pierce's cock hard and dripping with pre-cum.  
Ben didn't realize he could be a seme, he was always the uke and this was arousing him more than anything else.  
More surprising that Pierce was letting him, but hey he was horny.  
Ben licked his lips at the tanned flesh before he Ben wrapped his lips around the head of Pierce's cock and started sucking.  
Pierce bucked his hips and moaned. Pierce forced more of his cock into Ben's mouth._

_Ben held Pierce's hips and started bobbing his head.  
Pierce moaned as Ben bobbed his head sucking and licking his cock taking more of his cock in his mouth with each bob down.  
Pierce bit his lip, trying to hold out longer, but that mouth sucking him made his head dizzy.  
Ben just moaned around Pierce's cock earning another moan of pleasure from Pierce._

_"Shit Ben I'm cumming!" Pierce spilled his seed into Ben's mouth._

_Ben drank him down quickly milking Pierce of each drop. He pulled off Pierce's cock and licked his lips. "Delicious…" Ben said smirking at Pierce._

_He looked to the side for something when he felt Pierce's hot mouth swallow him whole and a slicked finger enter him and twist around.  
Ben felt his knees buckle at the sensation and watched his other hand place on a condom.  
The pin cushion smirked as he added another finger and roughly hit Ben's prostate, making the hero groan._

_" I know what you want to do, but you must submit to me first."_

_" Then I am yours for the taking pineapple."_

_Pierce smiled before removing his fingers and bringing Ben's entrance over his cock.  
He slowly pushed into Ben and kept going until he was to the hilt.  
Ben kept his breathing steady to cope with the pain.  
It has been awhile for him and he felt Pierce interlock their hands and had him face the wall.  
Full cowgirl or boy position as Pierce began to thrust slowly and Ben closed his eyes._

_Curious hands went to Ben's nipples and fondled them to make him moan louder as the thrusting increased.  
Pierce had to keep control on the quills on his body since was he still training on how to control them.  
So far they stayed in place and didn't to end up hurting Ben on them.  
He watched Ben bounce up and down on his cock when he brought his hands to Ben's hips and brought him down harder.  
Ben screamed as he moved his hips along with the thrusts and with each hitting his prostate made his body sweat and hot._

_Soon the bed was creaking as both plumbers were moaning and screaming from the hot sex.  
Pierce then began to stroke Ben along with the thrusts since he was getting close to climax.  
Ben bit his lip before cumming hard on Pierce's stomach and his hips kept moving along with his orgasm.  
Pierce climaxed as well and kept moving until Ben fell to the side panting._

_Once Ben felt he rested enough, he got up and grabbed the tube of pineapple scented lube and began to prep the pin cushion._

_"Shit Pierce you need to relax!" Ben moaned as he started stroking Pierce's arousal trying to make the teen relax.  
Pierce panted as the pleasure won over the pain and very glad his sister wasn't home to hear this.  
He relaxed and Ben buried his cock into Pierce's tight ass moaning at the tightness and heat.  
He now understood why Kevin was always on top and it felt like nothing he ever experienced._

_"Fuck Ben move…" Ben obeyed and started moving, he went slow at first but began to pick up speed as the pleasurable friction increased.  
Pierce chanted Ben's name with each of Ben's thrusts and Pierce came all over Ben's stroking hand.  
Ben had to focus really hard to hold back his release, but he did it.  
He started changing the angle of his thrusts until he found Pierce's sweet spot.  
He reduced Pierce to a moaning mess as he kissed his neck leaving numerous love bites._

_"Ben cum inside me…"_

_"Together…" Ben whispered._

_The two moaned in ecstasy as they found their released together.  
Pierce came between their chests and Ben filled him.  
Ben felt Pierce's arms wrap around him and looked into the glazed eyes as they frenched each other softly.  
If this was going to happen after every date, this was really worth it.  
Ben moaned as he hardened inside of Pierce as they began again until the sun rose._

_/End of Flashback/_

" Fuck me I almost cummed right now! I never knew you experienced something like that."

Albedo felt his jeans become too tight and really hoped a tent didn't form from Ben's Story.

" Excuse me Mr. I took Lance once and yet you told me about it. Still my heart hurts thinking about it."

" So what happened I mean you two didn't just break up like that did you?"

" No it was hot and heavy, mostly sex even after the dates, but then two weeks went by and I never heard from him again. It was around the time you showed up with the Ultramatrix and Vilgax getting the Omnitrix. When Kevin changed back to normal, he kissed me hard and asked if we could be a couple again and we've been back together since then."

" Well that explains alot and Kevin has no idea? I can see why you kept it a secret. "

" Yeah plus it wouldn't matter now since Pierce is dead, died fighting the Forever Knights."

" Well try to think that you gave him something no one else could and at least he didn't die a virgin. I wonder if you two would have been a couple if he hadn't disappeared."

" To be honest it was really good, but I missed Kevin more. I love that brute more than anything and it nearly killed me when he called things off."

Albedo patted Ben's back when some tears fell down Ben's face and hoped they would stop.  
Gwen heard them using her mana and felt bad too since she suggested Ben dating Pierce when Kevin ended the relationship.  
Still she was glad Ben and Kevin got back together when the Ultramatrix replaced the Omnitrix.  
Albedo took the cooked food to the table while Ben focused on the chicken unaware someone was coming behind him.  
He sighed before two hands covered his eyes and the smell of pineapple filled his senses.

" Guess who?"

Ben gasped as turned to see Pierce only older and still sexy as ever. Pierce noticed some difference in Ben, but he still looked the same.

" Pierce? You're alive, but I though you died and-"

Ben was silenced as Piece kissed him hard, but soon a black blur filled Ben's vision as Kevin tackled the pin cushion.  
He growled and snapped while Pierce used one of his quills to make a gag in Kevin's mouth, trying to keep from being bitten.  
Albedo helped Ben up while Lance and Gwen tried to pull Kevin off.  
Pierce got up with the same quill while Kevin growled deadly towards him.

" Give me one good reason not to tear you apart and use your quills as toothpicks!"

" I though you and Ben broke up? Besides last time I checked me and Ben were still dating."

" Benji what is this walking pin cushion talking about?"

Ben swallowed nervously while Albedo stood beside him as backup before he explained.

" Remember when you broke up with me when I had the Omnitrix? Well I started dating Pierce for awhile and then Pierce disappeared around the time we fought Vilgax on his ship. Since I assumed Pierce was with someone, that's when you asked if we could be a couple again and since then I've been with you not him."

**Sorry that's all you get for now. ;P**


	7. The Christmas Party

**The Christmas Party**

**Hello everyone I am definitely sick!  
I hate leaving people hanging with my stories.  
So here is the Christmas story I promised.  
Yes it explains why Albedo huffed in Mr. Levin.  
Also I won't be updating until January so bring it!  
*Many guns and swords aim at my head*  
This isn't going to make me work faster...wait are those guns loaded?  
*Many clicking sounds fill the air.*  
Alright then I need to get my brain working.  
Also no children for this will be very dirty so SHOO LITTLE CHILDREN!**

Christmas parties are fun depending on who is throwing them and what they have to offer.  
Well Ben was at the Christmas party at the Time Paradox ALF thrown by Lance and Albedo.  
The senior citizens have been put to bed with sleeping medications and their rooms sealed tight.  
Ben was currently munching on some Christmas cookies and sipping egg nog.

He sighed as the year was coming to a close and he wondered how he survived from Gwen trying to set him up with Julie again.  
He sighed sadly as he went to refill his cup watching the employees laugh and giggle.  
He watched Cash and JT try to flirt with Gwenevere, but she turned them down as Michael morningstar dragged her to a empty room.  
Ben drank the egg nog to find it was spiked heavily, but he began to drink with more enthusiasm.

Soon he was tipsy and danced along to some of the songs until he wandered to Lance's office.  
He wondered where the hosts were and he opened the door unaware of what was going on.  
He gasped as he watched Albedo going down on Lance and both were nude.  
Lance had his eyes closed as he petted Albedo's head and Ben saw the two empty glasses on the desk.  
The door slammed and both turned to see Ben watching them and noting he was drunk from the egg nog.

" I should have figured you would celebrate the seasons early, can I join?"

Ben asked in a drunk tone since he figured they were drunk and walked closer towards them.  
Lance looked to Albedo and Albedo just smirked as he brought Ben against his body and kissed him.  
Lance was shocked since Albedo was very jealous, but seeing him make out with Ben made him smile with drunken glee.  
He went to lock the door and help Albedo strip Ben out of his clothes to which Lance began to french Ben.

All three moved to the floor since it was warmer and more space as Albedo grabbed the lubricant and lubed up three fingers.  
He slid one finger in and Ben moaned as he kissed Lance harder as the taste of eggnog and saliva mixed in their mouths.  
Albedo added a second finger and began to stretch as Ben was giving Lance a blowjob, wanting to taste him so.  
Once the third finger went in, Ben's hips began to move with them as Lance reached under.  
He stroked Ben hard as he left marks on the small of his back and hips enticing Albedo to begin.

Ben moaned as he sucked Lance harder and Albedo moved his fingers faster, hitting Ben's sweet spot until Ben came on Lance's hand.  
Lance brought it to his face and licked the creamy treat while Albedo removed his fingers and place a condom on  
Albedo slowly slid in all the way and waited for Ben to adjust as Lance got onto his knees.  
Lance began to thrust in Ben's mouth as albedo began to move and Ben just moaned as he was screwed from both sides.

The party continued in the reception area with Gwenevere dancing on a table in a slutty Santa suit and most of the employees taking pictures.  
Meanwhile Albedo and Lance increased their thrusting until Lance climaxed down Ben's throat.  
He panted before getting behind Albedo and began to prep him and Albedo moaned from it.  
Lance chuckled as he curled his fingers and watched as Albedo began thrusting frantically and Ben groaning from the uneven pace.

Albedo tensed before unloading into Ben and his hips kept going while Lance brought his thick cock to Albedo's entrance.  
He entered in one thrust and moaned at the tight heat and began going slow.  
He brought then both into his lap as he sat Indian style with Albedo facing the door and Ben looking at him.  
Albedo suckled on Ben's nipples while Ben sucked on his neck and Lance began bringing them down harder and licking Albedo's back.

The only thing you could hear fro the door was the sounds of skin slapping, low moans and groans from the three.  
Lance went faster and harder making them both scream from the force and very glad the Christmas music was very loud.  
Soon Lance came hard and just panted as he layed onto his back while the two twins rolled away from him a bit.  
Lance sat up a bit to see Ben was mounting Albedo and pounding him into the carpet with no mercy.

The sight was making him hard, but he needed to catch his breath so he watched the live porno before him.  
Ben came with a low moan and kept a slow pace as Lance got behind him and slid in with ease and growled in lust.  
Ben purred as he felt Lance's cock move in and out as Albedo's entrance clamped down on his cock.  
Being drunk does have it's advantages and from all the fucking, soreness and being unable to walk for awhile will ensue.

Ben smacked Albedo's rear as he went faster to match Lance's thrusting and felt Lance biting his neck.  
Soon Albedo came with a loud scream and passed out from the pleasure while Ben was fucked hard by Lance.  
Ben felt his release coming and came inside Albedo and waited until he slid out.  
Lance came, coating Ben's insides and tenderly ran his hands over his warm body.  
Ben relaxed and felt himself being aroused despite just pounding into Albedo.

" How do you still have energy after fucking me and Albedo?" Ben asked as he felt Lance harden inside of him.

" Must be the alcohol, besides you have a sweet ass and I've wanted to ravish you and Albedo at the same time since this is the one and only time." Lance said as he felt his hips moving again and pinched Ben's nipples.

So they went again before blacking out and sleeping in the office wrapped in each others arms for warmth.  
The afternoon came to which the hungover people woke up wondering what happened.  
When Ben, Albedo and Lance woke up covered in cum and sweat, all three swore to NEVER mention this.


	8. Just a Sip

**Just a Sip**

**I know this was suppose to be a one shot.  
****I just wanted to add this to it since I'm bored.  
****Also Kail is an original character just like his father Lance.  
****Kail is the son of Lance who is Albedo's boyfriend in my stories.  
****Anyway just relax and enjoy the lemon goodness.**

It was a sunny afternoon as Kenny Tennyson was cleaning up his house.  
His parents Kevin and Ben went to an auto show and wouldn't be back for two weeks.  
Which meant Devlin and Kenny had the house to themselves for mischievous things.  
Devlin of course had already went to hang out with his friends leaving Kenny alone.  
Kenny figured it was the perfect time to have Kail come over and spend some time alone finally.

Not that he minded the rushed kisses and secret messaging, he wanted them to do couple stuff.  
So Kenny made them a romantic lunch of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.  
He setup a small table since he only had enough pasta for two and set it on one plate in the middle of the table.  
He was trying to find something to drink when he came upon a small apple shaped glass container filled with a green liquid.

He opened the cap and the sweet scent made him smile brightly so he wondered why it was hidden here.  
Soon the doorbell ran and he placed the glass apple on the table as he went to answer the door.  
Kenny opened the door and was attacked by familiar lips and teeth as they covered his mouth.  
Kail smirked as Kenny panted from the sudden kiss and walked right in locking the door.

" Warn me next time when you're about to do that!"

Kenny said as he felt his hormones rise a bit.

" I like seeing you all surprised and venerable under my awesomeness."

Kail said as he placed a tall bottle and a candle on the table seeing the food prepared.

" Yeah well you're very lucky my parents and Devlin aren't here. I made lunch so let's eat and enjoy while we have the chance. Really you brought wine?"

Kenny stated as he examined the bottle of alcohol his boyfriend brought.

" Well it is a special occasion so let's enjoy this peace and quiet. Besides your mom likes me and she supports us."

Kail pointed out as Kenny opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

" I'm very thankful and that's the only protection from my father."

The candle was lit and soon the two teens were enjoying the spaghetti meal.  
The sounds of slurps filled the dining room as they enjoyed the meal.  
Soon they were slurping the same noodle and their lips met again.  
They made out and moaned from the different tastes and then resumed eating.

Soon only a piece of french bread was left on the table and the bottle of wine was half full.  
Kenny smiled as he went to the kitchen to bring out the dessert he made.  
Kail yawned and saw the glass apple sitting on the table and examined it carefully.  
He removed the cap and smelled the sweet scent deeply making is head spin.  
He took a small sip and felt his mouth water and his pants were tight suddenly.

_' Oh you sexy little devil, you planned this all along.'_

Kail thought as he drank all of the liquid and went to the kitchen to see Kenny covering a strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream.  
Kenny was unaware until he felt a rough hand squeeze his ass and was turned around.  
Kenny gulped as he saw the lust burn in Kail's red eyes.

" Well well, I finally got you cornered now my pretty."

Kail whispered huskily as he attacked Kenny's neck while undoing the zipper on his jeans.  
Kenny was about to protest, but moans came out of mouth as he felt Kail's lips suck on his neck and his hands removing his jeans and underwear.  
Kail growled from the taste of the soft, tan skin and wanted more to taste.  
Soon his shirt joined the rest of the discarded clothing as they both were naked and aroused.  
Kail lifted Kenny up by his waist and started to deep throat him.  
Kenny grabbed Kail's head as he lightly thrusted into his boyfriends mouth.  
Kail chuckled as he sucked harder and moved back a bit as Kenny leaned as much as he could to face Kail's cock.

_' So how's big it looks when he's aroused? No wonder I like cucumbers so much.'_

Kenny was thankful he was flexible as he leaned back, close enough to tentatively lick Kail's thick cock.  
Kail groaned as he thrusted himself into Kenny's hot mouth and enjoyed the suction.  
The suction and taste was overloading their system as they came into each others mouth.  
Once they cleaned each other, both were trying to stand up straight from the dizziness.

Kenny was too busy staring at Kail's cock which was still up, to see Kail lube his fingers.  
Kail hoisted Kenny over his shoulder and slid one finger into his entrance.  
Kenny whimpered in discomfort as he tried to get Kail to put him down.  
He could only to whimper more as another finger entered and started to stretch him like scissors.  
Kail knew this was his and Kenny's first time which is why he was going slow.  
If not Kenny would have been screaming and bleeding in terrible pain.  
Kail was startled as he hit something inside and the muscles clenched around his fingers while Kenny shuddered from it.

" What was that?"

" Just a sample of what my cock will do to you."

Kail put the third and final finger as he hit the sweet spot repeatedly.  
Soon he removed the fingers and received a growl from Kenny as a protest  
He brought them both to the living room and placed Kenny on the couch on his back.

" You better hold on tight spidermonkey."

Kenny gasped as felt the thick cock enter him in one movement and tried to keep his tears from falling.  
Kail kissed the tears away and waited for Kenny to adjust even though the soft heat was driving him crazy.  
Kenny nodded and Kail started to move at a slow pace and licked Kenny's nipples to help him relax.  
Kenny felt his brain melt from the pleasure as he moved his hips to match the thrusts and screamed as his sweet spot was hit.

Kail felt something snap as he pounded into Kenny's tight body and enjoyed his screams of pleasure.  
The couch creaked and moved as Kail and Kenny moved into a perfect rhythm and sweat covered their bodies.  
Kail felt his release coming so reached for Kenny's cock and stroked it to match his thrusts.  
Kenny screamed loudly as he came hard all over their chest and stomachs.  
Kenny was in a blissful mood as he felt Kail kept thrusting into him as he released as well.  
Kenny yelped as Kail sat up and kept facing him as they panted from their orgasms.

" That was aamazing."

" So were you and we're not done."

" Wait what? I'm tired and OH!"

Kail started thrusting inside his boyfriend again and soon time was forgotten as he fucked Kenny six ways to Sunday.  
It was 5:30 pm when a familiar green camaro pulled up into the driveway filled with two annoyed adults.  
Kevin and Ben exited the car with their luggage and noticed a charcoal gray motorcycle in the driveway next to Kenny's motocycle.

" That better not be Kail's bike in my driveway!"

Kevin said as he searched his keys for the house key.

"Hey it's my house too! Why can't you just accept their relationship?"

Ben told him annoyed since he was tired of Devlin and Kevin not being supportive.  
Devlin drove up on his black motorcycle and parked in the street as he removed his helmet.

" Oh looks like Kail is here with Kenny alone. He is in so much trouble."

Devlin smirked, but fear replaced it as both his parents were glaring at him.

" Not as much as you are for snitching and for leaving him alone in the house!"

Soon they entered the house, but froze as they saw something happening in front of them.  
Kenny was on the kitchen table on his hands and knees with Kail pounding into him as the table creaked.  
Soon they climaxed unaware they were being watched and soon the table broke from weight and force.  
Kail removed himself from Kenny and gently cradled him in his arms as he made sure he was unharmed.

" Hey are you okay? I didn't think the table would have broke like that."

Kenny gave Kail a tired smile and gently rubbed his face.

" Not as much as you are when I'm done with you!"

Kenny paled as he turned to see his parents and brother staring at them.  
The murderous glare his father had aimed at his boyfriend meant it was really bad.

" Mom! Dad! I thought you guys wouldn't be back so soon."

Kenny used his hands to cover himself and tried to think of an explanation.

" Well we have been there for another week if those Forever Knights hadn't thrashed the convention center."

Ben had a small blush of embarrassment on his face, this happened to him and Kevin before

" More importantly, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill Kail."

Kevin looked to see a glass apple bottle near his feet and picked it up.

" Where did you find this?"

Kevin sniffed the bottle and then his eyes started becoming darker.

" I found it in the kitchen cabinet why?"

Ben looked at the bottle and realized what happened between the two.

" You guys are in so much trouble for so many reasons, but we'll talk about this later.

" Later? This has to be dealt with now and-"

Ben silenced Kevin by kissing him hard on the mouth.  
Devlin looked away and covered his ears as his parents kissed.  
Ben pulled away to see Kevin had a different look on his face.  
Kevin grabbed Ben's hand as he dragged him to their bedroom.  
Ben just winked at Kenny and Kail as his husband dragged him.  
Devlin just snorted as he went to his room without another look.

" Looks like your mom saved us again."

" Ugh. How do I put up with you?"

" Because you love me so much and I love you so much."

" I love you too now let's clean up and hope I don't have to pay for a new kitchen table."

Kenny was about to move when he felt Kail's hands on his hips.  
Kail slid into Kenny and began to thrust since he was still horny.  
Kenny just moaned since he knew his parents were busy at the moment.


	9. Lance's Birthday

**Lance's Birthday**

What to get for a man who has suffered through alot that make normal people crazy.  
Albedo was at the store getting the ingredients for a birthday cake to bake.  
He went through different stores, trying to find the right gift, but no luck.  
As he gathered the necessary ingredients and went to pay, there was something.

Ever since he met Ben Tennyson, he wouldn't stop flirting with the brunette.  
Albedo knew Lance loved him and being that the gray wolf was a pervert.  
The one thing Lance always wanted was to have a threesome with Ben.  
That would be the perfect gift, but the question is how to convince Ben to do so?

At their home, Albedo was currently mixing the cake batter in a large bowl.  
Lance was in the backyard playing tag with Kail and Alf, unaware of Albedo.  
As the batter was mixed, Albedo called Ben as he prepared the cake pan.  
The oven was almost ready as Ben answered his cellphone during his jog.

" Please tell me you're joking, why would you do that for his birthday?"

Ben panted as he kept his stride up while trying not to lose time jogging.

" You know he won't stop asking until someone tries to kill us for good."

Albedo replied as he carefully poured the cake batter into the cake pan.  
He managed to get single drop into the pan and began to wash the dishes.

" Did you forget who I've been married to for the past 9 years, he would never allow it and go on a rampage!"

Ben knew that Kevin Levin would NEVER EVER let Lance have his way with Ben.

" I'm not an idiot, we got married on the same day and besides YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"

Ben groaned into the phone as he knew what Albedo was talking about and didn't forget.

" MY GOD WILL YOU GET OVER THE FACT WE WORE DRESSES, IT'S OVER AND DONE!"

Albedo was still mad that they lost that bet over a game of miniature golf.

" If you do this for me, this will square us off for good and I will let it go."

Ben thought about it and tried to find another way, but it seems he had no choice.

" ALRIGHT... I will help you, BUT you must make sure Kevin NEVER finds out and it's done."

Albedo grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he placed the cake pan into the oven to bake.  
He checked to see he had the right frosting, candles and decorations for Lance's cake.  
Lance never celebrated his birthday since he never had anyone to share it with.  
Albedo knew if Kevin found out, it would be chaos as he went to make dinner.

Soon the day of Lance's birth came as Albedo let his hubby sleep in for the day.  
For being 127 years old, he was still as sexy and hot like the first day they met.  
Albedo went to get Kail and Alf ready for kindergarden and check on the cake.  
It was a single layer strawberry shortcake with strawberry frosting and sliced strawberries.  
Albedo prided himself by making the frosting himself and hiding the cake.

A loud honk signaled that Kevin was here to take all four kids to kindergarden.  
It was on the way to work and Lance picked them off after school like a routine.  
Albedo handed his sons their lunches and wiashed them a good school day.  
Albedo waved to Kevin as the kids got into the car and then drove off to school.

Albedo wiped his forhead as he saw Big Chill arrive undetected before changing back to Ben.  
Ben frowned a bit as he watched the green camaro disappear down the street.  
Albedo ushered Ben in and locked the front door as Ben walked towards the bedroom.

" Someone's eager I see, I don't blame you."

Albedo laughed as Ben glared at him and continued to walk upstairs.

" I'm only doing this to help you with Lance and finally stop hearing you complain about the wedding dresses!"

Albedo patted Ben's back, noting he was wearing a black shirt and green shorts.  
Albedo was wearing a wihte shirt and red shorts as he opened the bedroom door.  
Lance was lying on his back, snoring away as Albedo sauntered over to wake him up.  
Lance moved a bit and waved his hand in a shooing motion as he wanted to stay asleep longer.

" Wake up Lance, it's your birthday and I have a surprise for you."

Lance opened one eye as he tried to find a wrapped present only to find none.

" Unless you bought a new sex toy, I rather stay in bed and enjoy my good dream."

Albedo looked towards Ben and Ben got on the bed, making it dip more from his weight.

" Awwwwww come on Lancelot, you won't wake up even for me."

Lance bolted upright to see Ben kneeling before him and smiling coyly.  
Lance checked to make sure this wasn't a cruel dream and it was real.  
Albedo got onto the bed also and he had a sexy smirk on his face.

" You know I love you Lance and I want to make you happy so I know you've wanted to do this so Happy Birthday!"

Albedo and Ben removed their shirts and faced Lance before saying this one phrase together.

" Come play with us Lancelot."

Lance smiled the biggest smile he could as he brought Ben and Albedo against his body.  
He captured Ben's lips as he slid his tongue past those soft lips to taste his sweet saliva.  
Albedo smirked as Lance moved to french Albedo as Ben lowered his head down a bit.  
Ben nipped and sucked at Lance's chest while Albedo went to Lance's other nipple.  
Ben and Albedo licked them both until they were hard as Lance groaned softly from it.

They moved lower to Lance's cock since Lance always slept naked, no clothes at all.  
Ben licked one side of the thick cock while Albedo suckled Lance's balls softly.  
Ben went to the tip and moaned as he felt Lance remove his shorts and smack his rear.  
Ben took more of the thick meat as Lance began stroking Ben as Ben began sucking.

Albedo removed his shorts and grabbed the tube of lubricant as Ben swallowed Lance whole.  
Lance opened one hand as Albedo squirted a good amount as Lance went to prep Ben.  
Lance groaned as his slid on finger into Ben and the heat made his lust rise wildly.  
Albedo looked around before he found a chair and went to sit in front of the bed.

Albedo began to slowly stroke himself and rub a nipple as Ben was placed on his back.  
Lance slid inside Ben and shook with need as his hips began a slow, steady rhythm.  
Ben's eyes were getting dilated as hot pleasure ran through his body in waves.  
The fact that Lance was that endowed and it stretched him more than Kevin did.

Albedo's red eyes rolled back as he heard Ben growl and moan from Lance's cock.  
Lance loved how the muscles squeezed his thick cock nicely and the sweet scent.  
Albedo stroked himself harder as Lance french kiss Ben as he thrusted faster.  
Albedo's eyes were hungrily watching Ben's weeping cock as it bounced from the thrusts.

He crawled onto the bed and licked his lips as he took Ben quickly in his mouth.  
Ben growled as he grabbed Albedo hips and began to lick Albedo's entrance.  
Albedo gasped as he felt the hot tongue map and search his most private of areas.  
Ben smirked as he gently nipped at the soft skin as he pushed his tongue deeper.

Albedo sucked Ben harder and Ben moaned as Lance began to fuck him hard and rough.  
Lance felt his fingers gently stroke Albedo's head and watched him suckle Ben harder.  
Ben began to suck and nip the soft skin harder as he felt his climax coming quick.  
Ben tensed before he climaxed hard into Albedo's mouth and panted for air.  
Ben flipped Albedo onto his back and slid his still hard cock into him and began moving.

Albedo moaned as Ben stretched him and slid in with ease and felt Ben lick his neck.  
Lance kept thrusting his hips as he listened to Ben grunting and Albedo moaning loudly.  
Ben purred as he felt Lance's cock move in and out as Albedo's entrance clamped down.  
Ben howled as he went faster to match Lance's thrusting and felt Lance biting his neck.

Soon Albedo came with a loud scream, covering their stomachs while Ben licked his chest.  
Ben felt his release coming and came inside Albedo and waited until he slid out.  
Lance brought his thick cock to Albedo's entrance and licked it clean of Ben's cum.  
Lance faced Albedo as they kissed and shared Ben's sweet cum in their mouths

Lance entered in one thrust and moaned at the tight heat and began going slow.  
He brought Albedo into his lap as Ben lowered himself on Albedo's cock as well.  
Albedo suckled on Ben's nipples while Ben sucked and bite his neck wildly.  
Lance began bringing them down harder and licking Albedo's back and Ben's face.

The only sounds in the room was skin slapping, low moans and groans from the three.  
Lance went faster and harder making them both scream from the force and the bed creaked.  
Ben began to french Lance as he came onto his and Albedo's stomachs and slid off.  
Lance thrusted three more times before climaxing into Albedo and fell onto his back.

Albedo slid off Lance's now soft cock and passed onto his side with a smile.  
Soon Ben was covered in a green mana light and disappeared from the room.  
Ben sighed from his bedroom as the green mana came back to him unseen.  
Ben went into the bathroom and began to take a long cold shower.

Ben researched through a mana book he got from Grandma Verdona for his birthday.  
He found a spell to make a clone of himself using mana energy for one day.  
It was a tricky spell, but if done right, you can get away with alot of crazy stuff.  
Ben used this spell to help Albedo with his birthday gift for the studly Lance.

Ben was free of the wedding dress blame, Kevin, Albedo and Lance would NEVER know **;)**


End file.
